Trey Parker
|grafika = Trey Parker.jpg |urodziny = 19 października 1969 Plik:ANG.png Conifer, Kolorado |zajęcie = Reżyser, scenarzysta, aktor |wiek = 46 |małżonek = Emma Sugiyama (2005-2008) |partner = Boogie Tillmon }} Randolph Severn „Trey” Parker III (ur. 19 października 1969 w Conifer w Kolorado) – amerykański aktor, animator, scenarzysta, reżyser, producent, wokalista i tekściarz. Wraz z Mattem Stone’em jest twórcą serialu Miasteczka South Park oraz współscenarzystą i współreżyserem wyróżnionego nagrodą Tony musicalu The Book of Mormon. Od dziecka interesował się filmem i muzyką, a po ukończeniu liceum studiował na University of Colorado at Boulder, gdzie poznał Stone’a. Wspólnie stworzyli kilka krótkometrażowych filmów, w tym m.in. The Spirit of Christmas, zaś w 1993 roku premierę miał ich pełnometrażowy musical Cannibal! The Musical. Po ukończeniu studiów wraz ze Stone’em przeniósł się do Los Angeles, gdzie na zlecenie telewizji kablowej Comedy Central rozpoczęli realizację serialu Miasteczko South Park, którego premiera miała miejsce w sierpniu 1997 roku. Duet, mający pełną artystyczną kontrolę nad programem, w następnych latach wyprodukował powiązane z film pełnometrażowy, albumy muzyczne oraz gry komputerowe. W międzyczasie wraz ze Stone’em pracował również nad innymi projektami, takimi jak chociażby pełnometrażowy film kukiełkowy Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami, który trafił do kin w 2004 roku. W 2011 roku, po kilku latach produkcji, na Broadwayu zadebiutował musical The Book of Mormon, do którego muzykę napisał Robert Lopez, a który z miejsca stał się sukcesem komercyjnym. W 2013 roku wraz ze Stone’em założyli swoje własne studio producenckie, Important Studios. W ciągu kariery odebrał wiele nagród, w tym m.in. pięciokrotnie Primetime Emmy Awards za Miasteczko South Park, MTV Movie Award za piosenkę „Wujkojebca” z filmu pełnometrażowego na podstawie serialu, cztery Grammy i cztery nagrody Tony za The Book of Mormon. Za piosenkę „Blame Canada” nominowany był do Oscara. Postać Stana inspirowana jest samym Parkerem, zaś Randy i Sharon Marshowie jego rodzicami, Randolphem i Sharon. Postać Liane Cartman, a przede wszystkim jej puszczalstwo, inspirowana jest byłą dziewczyną Parkera Lianne Adamo, z którą spotykał się podczas studiów, a która go zdradzała. Biografia Wczesne lata Urodził się w Conifer w Kolorado jako syn sprzedawczyni ubezpieczeń Sharon i geologa Randolpha „Randy’ego” Parkerów. Był nieśmiałym dzieckiem, otrzymywał jednak „przyzwoite” oceny i angażował się w życie szkolne. W trzeciej klasie zobaczył w telewizji skecze Monty Pythona, które uwielbiał, a na jego późniejszą pracę animatora wpływ miał Terry Gilliam, odpowiedzialny za animacje do produkcji Pythonów. W szóstej klasie wraz z kolegą napisał skecz „Dentysta” i wziął udział w szkolnym konkursie talentów, w którym zagrał dentystę, a jego kolega pacjenta. Scenariusz skeczu obracał się wokół rzeczy, które mogą nie udać się podczas wizyty u dentysty, a ze względu na użycie sporej ilości sztucznej gry rodzice Parkera zostali wezwani do szkoły, ponieważ „przedszkolaki płakały i świrowały”. Parker uważał siebie za „typowego dzieciaka z wielkimi marzeniami”, który widział w siebie przemyśle filmowym i muzycznym. Począwszy od 14. roku życia do zakończenia szkoły, w weekendy wraz z przyjaciółmi tworzył filmy krótkometrażowe, korzystając z kamery, którą kupił mu ojciec. W wieku siedemnastu lat rozważał karierę muzyczną, ale interesowały go wyłącznie piosenki komediowe. W tamtym okresie napisał i nagrał album '' Immature: A Collection of Love Ballads for the '80's Man'' (tłum. Niedojrzałość: Zbiór ballad dla facetów z lat 80.), przy którego tworzeniu udział miał jego znajomy, David Goodman. Jako nastolatek zafascynowany był musicalami, dołączył wtedy do Evergreen Players, trupy działającej na obrzeżach Denver. W wieku czternastu lat po raz pierwszy wystąpił w musicalowym chórze, śpiewając w Najlepszym małym burdeliku w Teksasie i Flower Drum Song, odpowiedzialny był również za scenografię wystawianej przez trupę inscenizacji musicalu na podstawie Sklepiku z horrorami Rogera Cormana. Uczęszczał do szkoły średniej Evergreen High, gdzie w dalszym ciągu rozwijał się muzycznie, występując m.in. Danny’ego Zuko w Grease, grając na pianinie i będąc przewodniczącym rady chóru. Z tego też względu był dość popularny wśród innych uczniów szkoły, znanej ze swojego programu muzycznego, był również królem balu maturalnego. Ucząc się w liceum pracował dorywczo w Pizza Hut, znany był jako maniak filmowy i muzyczny. Po ukończeniu szkoły średniej w 1988 roku, przez jeden semestr uczęszczał do Berklee College of Music, a następnie przeniósł się na University of Colorado at Boulder. Uczęszczał tam na zajęcia filmowe, podczas których uczniowie musieli współpracować ze sobą nad projektami. Na studiach poznał pochodzącego z sąsiedniego Littleton Matta Stone’a, z którym natychmiast znalazł nić porozumienia, ponieważ obaj byli wielkimi fanami prowokacyjnego, antyautorytatywnego humoru Monty Pythona. Pierwszym filmem Parkera był zrealizowany w 1989 roku Giant Beavers of Southern Sri Lanka (tłum. Olbrzymie bobry z północnej Sri Lanki), w którym spustoszenie w stylu Godzilli siały bobry. Parker i Stone wspólnie napisali i zagrali w wielu filmach pełnometrażowych, takich jak First Date (tłum. Pierwsza randka), Man on Mars (tłum. Człowiek na Marsie) i Job Application (tłum. Podanie o pracę). Parker wyznał w późniejszym czasie, że prawie co tydzień kręcili ze Stone’em jakiś krótkometrażowy film, ale większość z nich zaginęła. Techniki wycinankowej po raz pierwszy użył na potrzeby krótkometrażowego filmu American History (tłum. Historia Ameryki) z 1992 roku, zrealizowanego na potrzeby zajęć. Film nieoczekiwanie stał się sensacją uczniowskiego przeglądu filmowego, podczas którego zdobył główną nagrodę, pokonując filmy studentów uczelni specjalizujących się w animacji, takich jak chociażby ColArts, którzy „obfukali” go, kiedy wygrał. Początki kariery: Cannibal! The Musical W 1992 roku Parker, Stone oraz dwóch ich kolegów ze studiów, Jason McHugh i Ian Hardin, założyli firmę produkcyjną Avenging Conscience, którą nazwali po nielubianym przez siebie filmie D. W. Griffitha Avenging Conscience: or ‘Thou Shalt Not Kill’. Pierwszą produkcją firmy była stworzona przy użyciu techniki wycinanki krótkometrażowa animacja The Spirit of Christmas, w której Jezus walczy z bałwanem Mrozikiem, postacią z popularnej w Stanach Zjednoczonych bożonarodzeniowej piosenki „Frosty the Snowman”. Kwartet zrealizował trzyminutowy zwiastun fikcyjnego musicalu Alferd Packer: The Musical, którego idea zrodziła się z fascynacji Parkera postacią dziewiętnastowiecznego poszukiwacza złota Alfreda Packera, oskarżanego o kanibalizm. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu produkcji zwiastuna Parker rozstał się ze swoją wieloletnią dziewczyną Lianne Adamo, wobec czego wyładował swoją frustrację, nazywając na jej cześć „ukochanego, ale niewiernego” konia Packera. Zwiastun okazał się sensacją na uczelni, a przewodniczący i założyciel uniwersyteckiego wydziału filmowego Virgil Grillo przekonał autorów, żeby zrealizowali na jego podstawie pełnometrażowy film. Parker napisał scenariusz, tworząc musical w stylu Oklahomy! z dziesięcioma autorskimi piosenkami. Grupa zgromadziła, za pośrednictwem zbiórki wśród rodzin i znajomych, 125 tysięcy dolarów i rozpoczęła zdjęcia. Zdjęcia kręcone były zimą na przełęczy Loveland, wobec czego ekipa musiała zmagać się z mroźną pogodą. Parker, występujący pod pseudonimem Juan Schwartz, był reżyserem, współproducentem i odtwórcą głównej roli w filmie. Premiera filmu miała miejsce w październiku 1993 roku w Boulder. Na potrzeby premiery wynajęto limuzynę, która krążyła po okolicy, odbierając członków obsady i ekipy z boku budynku teatru i podwoziła ich na czerwony dywan przy wejściu. Alfred Packer został zgłoszony na Sundance Film Festival, jednak twórcy nie doczekali się odpowiedzi ze strony organizatorów. Parker i McHught stwierdzili, że mieli „wizję”, wedle której ich film powinien być pokazywany podczas festiwalu, dlatego wynajęli salę konferencyjną w pobliskim hotelu i urządzili własne pokazy. Wspomniany został on przez MTV w programie The Big Picture, zaś jego organizacja pozwoliła twórcom nawiązać znajomości w przemyśle filmowym. Zamierzali sprzedać prawa do filmu za milion dolarów, z czego 900 tysięcy przeznaczyć na stworzenie kolejnego. Film ostatecznie zakupiony został w 1996 roku przez wytwórnię Troma Entertainment, która wydała go pod tytułem Cannibal! The Musical. Film zyskał status kultowego, adaptowany był na przedstawienia teatralne przez trupy aktorskie, a nawet szkoły. Droga do sławy: The Spirit of Christmas i Kapitan Orgazmo Po sukcesie filmu grupa, za wyjątkiem Hardina, przeniosła się do Los Angeles, gdzie spotkali prawnika z William Morris Agency, który poznał ich z producentem Scottem Rudinem. W rezultacie Parker i Stone zatrudnili prawnika, agenta oraz podpisali umowę odnośnie scenariusza. Chociaż początkowo uważali, że szybko osiągną sukces, przez kilka lat zmagali się z problemami. Przez pierwszy rok Parker sypiał na brudnym praniu, ponieważ nie było go stać na zakup materaca. Bezskutecznie próbowali zainteresować stację Fox Kids serialem dla dzieci Time Warped, stanowiącym satyrę na historyczne wydarzenia i postaci. Duet stworzył dwa różne odcinki pilotażowe, jednak mimo akceptacji ze strony producentki Pam Brady, stacja nie zezwoliła na realizację serialu. W trakcie pracy dla Foksa jeden z kierowników, Brian Graden, zatrudnił Parkera i Stone’a do stworzenia filmu będącego kartką świąteczną, którą mógłby wysłać znajomym – w ten sposób zrealizowany został krótkometrażowy film Jesus vs. Santa, stanowiący kontynuację Jesus vs. Frosty i będący swego rodzaju protoplastą Miasteczka South Park. W międzyczasie z duetem skontaktował się David Zucker, będący fanem Cannibal! The Musical, i zlecił im stworzenie piętnastominutowego filmu dla produkującej alkohole firmy Seagram, który miał być wyświetlony na przyjęciu z okazji przejęcia firmy przez Universal Studios. Parker i Stone zaimprowizowali większość filmów na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem zdjęć do niego, tworząc parodię filmów instruktażowych z lat 50. W filmie, zatytułowanym Your Studio and You (tłum. Twoje studio i ty) wystąpiło wielu celebrytów, w tym m.in. Sylvester Stallone, Demi Moore i Steven Spielberg. W późniejszych latach Parker stwierdził: „Na podstawie naszych przeżyć podczas realizacji tego filmu prawdopodobnie można by nakręcić film pełnometrażowy, w którym dwóch kolesi prosto po studiach reżyseruje Stevena Spielberga”, dodał również, że było to trudne przeżycie zarówno dla niego, jak i Stone’a. W przerwach pomiędzy realizowaniem pilotów Time Warped Parker napisał scenariusz filmu Kapitan Orgazmo, który ostatecznie trafił do produkcji. Połowa budżetu pochodziła od japońskiej firmy pornograficznej Kuki, która chciała, żeby jej aktorzy wystąpili w mainstreamowym zachodnim filmie. Po projekcji Kapitana Orgazmo na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmowym w Toronto prawa do dystrybucji za milion dolarów zakupił dystrybutor October Films. Motion Picture Association of America przyznało filmowi kategorię wiekową NC-17, co przyczyniło się do słabego wyniku w box offisie. Parker i Stone chcieli przemontować film, żeby mógł otrzymać niższą kategorię, MPAA nie podało jednak żadnych szczegółów. W późniejszym czasie wysnuli przypuszczenie, że organizacji nie zależało na tym, ponieważ była to produkcja niezależnego dystrybutora, która i tak przyniosłaby mniejsze zyski. W międzyczasie Graden wysłał Jesus vs. Santa do kilku hollywoodzkich oficjeli, a któryś z nich przegrał film z kasety na komputer i opublikował w Internecie, dzięki czemu stał się on jednym z pierwszych filmów viralowych. Wraz z rosnącą popularnością krótkometrażówki, Parker i Stone zaczęli prowadzić rozmowy na temat przekształcenia jej w serial animowany. Fox odmówił jego realizacji, nie chcąc emitować na swojej antenie programu, w którym jednym z bohaterów był mówiący stolec Pan Hankey. Parker i Stone początkowo byli sceptycznie nastawieni do przedsięwzięcia, przypuszczając, że zakończy się ono fiaskiem, tak jak ich poprzednie próby. Po porażce w Foksie zwrócili się do MTV i Comedy Central, chociaż Parker wolał tę drugą stację, obawiając się, że MTV może przekształcić serial w produkcję dla dzieci. Kiedy krótkometrażówkę zobaczył Doug Herzog, jeden z kierowników Comedy Central, zezwolił na zrealizowanie serialu. Ważniejsze głosy w Miasteczku South Park * Stan Marsh * Eric Cartman * Randy Marsh * Clyde Donovan * Herbert Garrison * Mr. Hankey * Pan Mackey * Diane Chujwbuzi * Ned Gerblansky * Głodny Marvin * Dyrektor PC * Bóg * Alphonse Mephesto * Święty Mikołaj * Timmy Burch * Jimmy Valmer * Kyle Schwartz * Mark Cotswolds * Phillip * Chłopak w niebieskiej czapce * Szatan * Barbrady * Got Pete * Myszka Mickey * Scott Tenorman * Stephen Stotch * Tuong Lu Kim * Jack Tenorman * Marvin Marsh * Richard Tweak * Ryan Valmer * Bill Allen i Fosse McDonald * Psie Gówno Petuski * Trent Boyett * Tom Cruise * Betsy Donovan Filmografia * 1992-1995: The Spirit of Christmas * 1993: Cannibal! The Musical – aktor (jako Juan Schwartz), kompozytor, scenariusz, reżyseria * 1997: Kapitan Orgazmo – aktor, scenariusz, reżyseria * 1997: Miasteczko South Park – współtwórca, głosy, scenariusz, muzyka, reżyseria, producent wykonawczy * 1999: Miasteczko South Park – głosy, muzyka, scenariusz, reżyseria * 1998: Bejsbolokosz – aktor * 2001: Princess – scenariusz, głosy, producent, reżyseria * 2001: Ach, ten Bush! – współtwórca, scenariusz, producent wykonawczy * 2004: Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami – scenariusz, głosy, producent, reżyseria * 2013: South Park: Kijek Prawdy * 2016: The Book of Mormon en:Trey Parker es:Trey Parker uk:Трей Паркер zh:特雷·帕克 Kategoria:Twórcy